Bringing His Sight Back
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to A Fleeting Gift.    Perry suffers a relapse of being blind and Doof is worried but he along with their little family and an new friend will help Perry realise that weakness is strength.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my sequel to my other fic A Fleeting Gift but in this, Perry has a relapse of being blind but Doofy is scared out of his mind remembering what happened last time but he wants to help him.**

**I hope Cezille 07, Flameblaster13 and I Luv Perry enjoy.**

* * *

It was an normal morning in DEI as Perry 's hazel eyes opened as it had been a few months since Doofy had restored his lost sight that had been taken away from him when the Sight-inator had hit him but he smiled remembering that night when his family had helped him feel better and then Doofy had used that ray gun on him.

But his vision had gotten blurred since that night as Perry was scared fearing that he would lose his sight again and that it wouldn't come back even if Doofy shot him with that ray gun.

"I should tell Doofy.

But I can't.

I don't want to worry him like last time." he thought.

He then got up but felt a splitting head ache as he entered the kitchen but Doof wondered what was wrong as he saw Perry's hazel eyes were full of worry as he sighed.

But Perry then saw his sight begin to fade as he was scared as he was eating but decided to keep this to himself because he didn't want to scare Doof.

But Doof saw him fall over his webbed feet but came to his side.

Perry was groping around trying to find his bearings but still had a little sight.

"Perry?

Is something going on?

You know I'm here for you.

If anything strange is happening." he said.

Perry was about to answer but his watch went off.

"Sorry Doofy.

I got to take this." he answered.

Worry filled his body as he saw Perry leave.

He hoped his frenemy was okay...

* * *

Later Doof was cleaning his frenemy's wounds but saw an nasty bruise on Perry's head knowing he'd gotten it from fighting his new nemesis but noticed Perry's hazel eyes weren't following his fingers as Doof was worried as the turquise furred male was scared knowing he couldn't see anything, not even Doof.

"Come with me.

I need to get you checked out." he said.

He then scooped him up as he headed to the lab...


	2. Giving Him Bad News

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Doofy finds out that Perry has gone blind again and is worried.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof shivered in fear as he was in his lab adminstering eye tests on Perry but his fears were coming true as Perry wondered what was wrong as Doof sighed knowing he had to tell him.

"Remember when the Sight-inator took your sight?

It seems your sight has gone again but I don't know if it'll come back like last time.

I'm so sorry." he said beginning to sniffle.

Perry felt worry along with fear fill his body but he felt Doof's hand on his shoulder gently.

"Doofy it's okay.

I can cope with no sight, remember?

You and Jerry taught me how." he said.

Doof smiled at his frenemy as he stroked him but saw him reach out for something as he knew he was looking for his long cane.

"Here you go Perry." he said.

"Thanks Doofy." he said.

He then got off the steel table.

But Doof was worried knowing that things would be okay.

He also knew that Monogram didn't know that this had happened to Perry as he wouldn't understand but hoped that he could keep Perry away from work for a while until his sight came back.

He sighed going to make dinner...

* * *

Vanessa was stunned hearing from her Dad what had happened but knew he could help him but hoped he wouldn't be depressed about this like last time but she saw he seemed a little upbeat about it as he was making macaroni and cheese but he hoped Perry would be okay.

"Dad he'll be fine.

He's a tough as nails secret agent.

I'm sure he's okay." she told him.

He then hugged her.

"Thanks baby girl.

I hope he's okay." he answered.

Vanessa smiled as she knew Perry would be okay.

She then saw Perry come in using his long cane to help him but an anxious look was on his face as Doof had a feeling his spy watch had gone off meaning he had a mission and was scared for him knowing it was dangerous for him to drive.

"I have to go Doofy!

Monogram will be mad if I don't." he said.

"Well it's too dangerous for you Perry.

In your current condition.

I'll tell him." he told him.

Perry then nodded but was nervous.

He knew that the other agents didn't know about what had happened last time but he couldn't let them know as they would make fun of him thinking he was weak and helpless but Doof understood as he was scared but trying to keep his cool.

* * *

Monogram was stunned as Doof was telling him what had happened to Perry but he was mad thinking that he'd done it to him on purpose this time but Vanessa backed him up this time as Monogram sighed but wanted to see Perry at headquarters as Doof sighed.

"Fine I'll bring him." he said.

He then hung up.

Vanessa was nervous knowing that Monogram wanted to probably kick Perry down when he was already down but had no choice as he got Perry and left in the hover car.

They hoped that things would be okay...


	3. Losing His Job

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

**Perry got fired by Monogram after finding out what happened to him and Jerry takes his place as an agent.**

* * *

Doof was holding in the urge to punch Monogram as he and Vanessa heard what he'd just told his little frenemy but he saw sadness in Perry's hazel eyes as he was upset about this but Vanessa was mad too.

"How dare you do that to him?

His job is all he has!" she said.

"I know.

But it's dangerous to him and others if we let him work in his current condition but at least I'm not taking him away from your father." he said.

Perry was feeling even more blue on the inside hearing his former boss's words.

"Let's go Perry." Doof said.

He then took Doof's hand as he guided him into the hover car but he and Vanessa felt angry and bad for the turquise furred male as they left the O.W.C.A.

"Sir?

Who will take Agent P's place?" Carl asked.

"Agent J." Monogram answered.

Carl was stunned knowing Jerry was still learning to be a good agent but coping with his special needs and knew this was too dangerous.

But he couldn't object to his boss's orders.

He felt bad for Perry.

He knew Doof would help him.

* * *

Doof was worried as he and Vanessa were in the kitchen making dinner as he knew Perry had been quiet since they'd returned from the O.W.C.A knowing he was depressed about being fired but was feeling bad for his frenemy and wanted to help as he peeked into the living room as Perry was lying on the couch with his head on a cushion listening to the Soap Opera Channel.

**(Doof's P.O.V)**

**i feel so bad for Perry.**

**Monobrow fired him because of his relapse of being blind but that shouldn't stop him from being the best agent in the entire Tri-State Area as that makes him happy but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do this time to help bring it back and he's depressed.**

**If only there was something I could do to help him...**

**(End P.O.V**)

Vanessa had a feeling her Dad was thinking of a way to help Perry feel better but knew it would take time as she knew that last time, it'd been her Dad that had given him his sight back but this time was different.

"Maybe we should talk to him." she said.

Doof shook his head.

"That won't work baby girl.

He lost his self-esteem and I need to help him." he told her.

Vanessa wanted to try as she had made him some dinner.

Doof was curious at this...

* * *

Perry was stunned sensing Vanessa beside him on the couch as he nuzzled her after wiping tears with his paw but she felt bad for him seeing him like this but she scooped him up into her arms as he was sniffling.

"_Ssh _Perry... don't be sad." she said.

"I-I can't help it Vanessa.

i'm just having a rough time.

But nobody will care about me.

Now I'm no longer an agent." he said.

Vanessa understood as she hugged Perry.

"I think you're wrong Perry.

Somebody does care about you.

They live in this very apartment." she said.

Perry smiled sadly eating remembering how to do it after Jerry and Doof had shown him how.

"You and Doofy, right?" he said eating.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes we do care about you.

It doesn't matter if you're an agent or not." she said gently.

A sad smile crossed his face in reply.

* * *

Rain fell heavily upon Danville that night as a light brown furred female platypus was trying to find somewhere safe where she could seek shelter as she'd ran away from her owners as they'd been mean to her and she wanted a good home with people that care about her but she saw a zig-zaggy building and was curious as she ran as fast as her webbed feet carried her as she entered DEI but was tired as her eyes closed in sleep.

Vanessa was stunned seeing another platypus here as only Perry came here but she felt bad for it as she scooped it up gently and headed into the elevator as she returned to her father's apartment as she hoped this could help Perry feel better about being blind again but she knew her father was busy in the lab as she entered her father's apartment but she saw Perry asleep on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him as she smiled sadly placing the platypus beside him wrapping another blanket around it.

She then went to get a snack before going to bed.

She had a good feeling about the new platypus...


	4. Meeting Lyria

**a/n**

**Here's more and hope you enjoy.**

**Sorry for not updating.**

* * *

Doof was curious seeing the light brown female platypus asleep on the couch beside Perry as he got up but would ask Vanessa when she woke up but was feeling bad for his little frenemy knowing he was feeling down because of being fired and becoming blind again and hoped things would be okay as he entered the kitchen.

He then made himself coffee to wake himself up but hoped Perry would be okay as he cared about him deeply and couldn't bear to see him sad but knew that he would be okay with his help.

* * *

Vanessa then saw the light brown furred female platypus's eyes flutter open as she looked a little scared but the Goth chick understood as she knew things were a little strange but she sensed that Vanessa meant her no harm but was staring at the turquise furred male lying asleep on the couch beside her as Vanessa smiled.

"That's Perry.

He's having a rough time right now.

I'll explain later." she answered.

She hoped that Doof would let her stay.

Doof then saw Perry's hazel eyes open but there was great sadness as worry filled his body knowing the spark of life that was once in the turquise furred male's heart had went out and there was nothing he could do to relight it but was curious about the light brown furred female platypus lying beside him but hoped she could make Perry smile again as he foolowed Vanessa into the kitchen.

* * *

Doof was in awe listening to Vanessa tell him how the female platypus had gotten into their home but the Goth teen had a feeling that her Dad was going to let her stay because it could end up helping Perry feel better about himself but she was anxious knowing he mightn't trust her like he did with her and Doofy but Doof understood as he hugged her.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'll help them out." he said.

She smiled hearing that as they were making breakfast.

* * *

Lyria was curious about the turquise furred male next to her but wondered why he was so sad and assumed that his owners had been mean to him but wondered why he was here if that happened but she wondered why he looked so shy and quiet near her.

"Who're you?" she asked him.

"P-Perry." he answered.

"Perry huh?

That's a classy name.

Mine is Lyria." she answered.

He was in awe hearing a female platypus's voice in his ears as there hadn't been a lot of females in Danville and in Austrailia but that made him nervous knowing she wouldn't like him if she knew he'd lost his sight and lived here with Doofy but decided to keep those parts secret.

He hoped Lyria would like him...


End file.
